Affaire personnelle
by LucasWolf
Summary: Une affaire plutôt difficile attend les agents du NCIS, le meurtre d'un marine infiltré dans une milice et assassiné par un tueur nommé Santiago, va pousser ces agents à devoir travailler avec des fédéraux...Une cohabitation qui va très mal tourné...


Chapitre 1

Alors que les habitants de Los Angeles s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans les fêtes de Noël et que le soleil de Californie brillait autant qu'en été, Callen pénétra dans les locos secret du NCIS. Il vit dans l'open space, les membres de son équipe : Sam était assis à son bureau, il nettoyait son fusil comme à son habitude. Kensie, assise à son bureau, discutait avec Eric, assis sur le rebord, de jeux vidéos. Dom, lui s'entraînait, assis sur le canapé à filmer ses collègues sans se faire remarquer. Quand au psychologue Nate Getz, il était assis sur une chaise en plein milieu des bureau x et il lisait calmement sa BD sur la vie psychologique des américains.

Callen fit à Dom en posant son sac sur son bureau :

" Dom ne fixe pas tes proies !

_ Comment tu sais que je filmais? demanda le jeune homme en fermant son portable.

Kensie le regarda d'un air menaçant et lui demanda :

_ Tu étais vraiment en train de nous filmer?

_ Tu fixes trop tes proies, ne les regarde pas, tu dois être naturel...

_ Si tu recommences à me filmer sans mon autorisation, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus être naturel !

_ Kensie, faut bien qu'il s'entraîne...fit remarquer Nate, sans lever les yeux de sa BD.

La jeune femme envoya un regard des plus noirs à son collègue qu'il capta sans avoir à lever la tête, il lança à voix basse :

_ Ou pas...

_ Bon, sinon quoi de neuf? demanda Callen.

_ Rien...lâcha Sam en fermant sa valise.

_ Si...lança Nate...Hetty n'as pas fait son thé...

Les autres lui firent des signes mais il ne les comprit pas assez vite pour se stopper avant que Hetty n'arrive.

_ Nate ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes?

_ Heu rien Hetty...

_ Oh...Alors pourquoi ais-je la sensation que vous m'avez profilé?

_ Je ne vous...

_ Bien sur Nate...la prochaine fois que vous faîtes ça, je vous jure que vous regretterez de ne pas être rester à New York ! fit Hetty avant de reprendre son message pour tous. Agent Callen, Agent Hana, je vous prierez de bien accueillir les deux agents du FBI que nous allons recevoir, dès que vous aurez prit connaissance du dossier.

_ Quel dossier? Quels agents du FBI? demanda Sam.

_ Celui que Eric devrait être en train de vous faire voir ! reprit la petite femme.

Eric eut un sourire gêné, il se dirigea assez vite vers la salle bleuté où les ordinateurs se trouvaient.

_ On le suit! lança Kensie.

L'équipe le rejoignit. Ils pénétrèrent tous, les uns après les autres dans la salle bleuté. Callen en tête et Nate en fin de file.

_ Alors Eric? demanda Callen.

_ Voilà le lieutenant Jake Masser, il a été retrouvé sur la plage, et on sait qu'il n'est pas mort noyé.

_ Comment ça? demande Kensie.

_ On lui a tranché la gorge, reprit Eric avec un grand sourire fière de lui.

_ Et après le tueur le met à l'eau? Sa n'a pas de sens ! fit Dom.

_ Ca en a si tu ne veux pas qu'on retrouve le corps ! lança Nate. Il était dans ses pensées, et paraissait très perplexe.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà vu ce mode opératoire? demanda Callen en regardant vers Nate d'une manière très interrogative.

_ Je crois que je connais ce mode opératoire, ça me dit quelque chose, mais...

_ Tu crois ou t'es sur ? lança Sam d'une manière très dynamique.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir le jeune homme en face d'eux. Callen, regarde Sam, l'air de dire : '' tu aurais dut le laisser finir de parler au lieu de le braquer .''

Hetty pénétra dans la salle :

_ Qu'arrive-t-il a Nate?

_ On n'en sait rien ! fit Callen.

_ Vous avez bien dut dire quelque chose...demanda-t-elle en regardant vers Eric et Kensie.

_ Hey ! fit Eric. On a rien fait...Pour une fois, murmura-t-il.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a? demanda Hetty.

_ Un marine mort...

_ Merci Monsieur Beal mais je pensais que vous aviez avancé un peu plus, et que vous saviez pourquoi deux agents du FBI allaient venir !

_ Désolé Hetty. fit Eric.

_ Pour le moment on n'en sait pas plus...reprit Callen. Peut être que ces agents du FBI pourront nous en dire plus. Nous allons les rejoindre à la planque.

_ Allez y, et agent Callen, je vous conseillerais de parler avec Nate...

_ C'est plutôt nous qui parlons avec lui en général ! fit-il remarquer.

_ Oui mais lequel d'entre vous l'écoute lorsque c'est lui qui a besoin de parler?"

Hetty venait d'installer un silence religieux dans la salle, tous comprirent où cette femme voulait en venir. Il était vrai que tous prenait Nate pour un emmerdeur sur le plan psychologique, avec tous ses tests, ses examens et ses entretiens avant ou après une opérations...mais il était vrai aussi que l'équipe l'appréciait pour ces capacités intellectuelles et pour ces connaissances. En revanche si Nate les forçait à ce dévoiler par moment, il ne leur parlait jamais de lui.

Pendant qu'Eric finissait ses recherches et que Callen, et Sam se préparaient pour partir vers leur planque sur les quais, Hetty alla voir son protégé, enfin l'un de ses protégés.

"Nate...

_ Hetty, désolé de m'être sauvé ainsi, un petit moment de faiblesse...

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez.

_ Vous voulez que je vous parle? demanda Nate en levant les sourcils.

_ Vous voulez parler? demanda Hetty sur le même ton que le psychologue.

_ Hetty, désolé mais je connais cette technique, on nous l'apprend dès notre première année en fac...Merci quand même, mais je vais bien, je vous assure, et si on se remettait au travail?

Hetty sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, Nate qui avait pour habitude de perdre son calme devant elle, comme un enfant devant sa mère, était ce coup-ci très sur de lui, peut être trop. Elle n'osa rien lui dire et préféra rentrer dans son jeux :

_ Très bonne idée...

Avant de partir pour de bon dans son bureau elle lui glissa :

_ Nate, n'en voulait pas à l'équipe, pour qu'elle vous fasse entièrement confiance, vous devez vous aussi leur faire confiance...Sam et Callen vous attendent pour aller rejoindre les agents fédéraux."

Nate la regarda, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais comment lui dire ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde, cette erreur qu'il avait fait alors qu'il sortait de la fac et qu'il avait crut pouvoir aider certaines personnes. Il se leva et alla rejoindre les deux autres agents.

Callen lui demanda dans la voiture :

" Hey Doc' sa va?

_ Oui, très bien merci.

_ Doc', désolé pour toute à l'heure, ,j'voulais pas te brusquer !

_ C'est rien Sam, bon alors on va où?

_ A la planque, c'est moins risqué de rejoindre les agents là-bas.

_ Ok, vous connaissez le nom de ces agents?

_ Oui, fit Callen, Dunne et Fox.

_ Oh...fit Nate en baissant la tête.

Callen lui demanda en se retournant vers lui :

_ Tu les connais?

_ Oui...malheureusement...Dîtes les gars, ça vous gène si je vous laisse pour cette affaire?

_ Hey, Doc', tu débloques ou quoi? On va avoir besoin de ton aide, surtout avec ces deux clown d'agent fédéraux ! Sam avait toujours sa manière de rassurer les gens.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous, les deux agents étaient déjà là, vêtus de leur costumes noir et de leurs lunettes noirs. Nate sortit de la voiture, il envoya un regard inquiet à Callen. Celui-ci se présenta :

_ Agent Callen, voila Sam et Nate.

_ Agent Dunne, et lui c'est l'agent Fox, se présenta un homme plus âgé que les quatre autres agents présents.

_ On ne travaillera pas avec ce type ! aboya Fox.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Sam.

_ Nate fait partie de mon équipe, si vous ne voulez pas travailler avec lui, il y a aucun soucie, bon retour à Washington ! lâcha Callen en se retournant vers la voiture.

_ Ce type est un assassin ! cria Fox.

_ Nate? Il sait même pas tenir un flingue ! déclara Callen, toujours sur la défensive.

_ Nate, nous a permis de résoudre pas mal d'affaire et il nous prépare très bien pour les infiltrations. annonça Sam.

_ Faut croire que vos infiltrations ne sont pas si importantes que ça ! lança Fox.

_ C'est quoi ton problème? s'exclama Callen, en s'avança vers Fox, l'air menaçant.

_ Hey ! Les gars on n'est pas là pour se battre mais pour travailler ensemble, alors un peu de calme ok? fit Sam en se mettant entre les deux agents.

Sam, emboita le pas, en prenant par l'épaule G, ils entrèrent dans la cabane, suivit de Nate et des deux agents. Soudain le portable de Sam sonna, c'était Eric :

" Oui Eric, vas y on t'écoute...

_ _Allume l'écran..._

Sam alluma l'écran de l'ordinateur qui les reliaient aux autres membres de l'équipe rester au QG.

__ Salut les gars..._

_ Eric ! fit Callen impatient.

__ OK ! Bon alors, nos copains du FBI, vous ont dit pourquoi ils sont ici?_

_ Pas encore, rétorqua Sam, pourquoi vous êtes là?

_ On ne peut rien vous dire, c'est secret...

__ C'est pas la peine, moi je le sais_ ! rétorqua le jeune surfeur blond.

_ Quoi? Mais comment? Il ne...

_ Si il peut, on vous a pas dit? Eric est le meilleur Hacker de Californie ! répliqua Sam avec un sourire arrogant et narquois.

_ Continue Eric, fit Callen.

_ _OK, le lieutenant Masser était un indique, il s'occupait d'infiltrer un réseau de militaire, enfin d'ancien militaire, ceux qui forment la milice. Leur petite guerre à provoquer un gros trafiquant d'armes, qui s'en ait mêler, résultat Masser s'est fait descendre !_

_ C'était quoi le nom de ce trafiquant? demanda Sam à Dunne.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas divulgué cette information.

_ Psss, souffla Nate, ça m'aurait étonné.

__ Pas de panique les doigts de Fée-Eric sont là ! Le nom du trafiquant est Santiago_.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Nate. Vous avez encore recommencé avec Santiago ?

_ Nate, de quoi tu parles? demanda Callen.

_ De cette affaire d'il y a 4 ans, lorsque...

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de cette affaire !

Hetty prit par à la conversation en prenant la défense de Nate, a travers l'ordinateur :

_ _Taisez-vous agent Dunne ! Nate continuez, je vous pris._

Son regard était tendre et rassurant, tout ce qu'il fallait au jeune psychologue.

_ Il y a 4 ans, j'ai travaillé avec le FBI, je leur ais fait un profil sur un trafiquant, Santiago. Je leur est dit qu'il ne fallait envoyer personne en infiltration que c'était plus qu'une opération suicide. Mais il ne m'ont pas écouter, ils ont envoyer un jeune agent sans expériences, deux heures après on la retrouvé mort, Santiago lui avait tranché la gorge et il avait laissé un mot adressé au FBI.

__ Nate ce n'était pas de ta faute, fit Kensie à côté de Hetty._

_ Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit avant de me foutre dehors !

_ C'est vrai ce qu'il dit? demanda Sam devenu soudainement menaçant.

_ Nous...commença Fox.

_ Nous avons fait une erreur, mais ce coup-ci nous étions sur de ce que nous envisagions.

_ Une erreur? Vous vous foutez de nous? Vous avez un truck a dire a notre Psy ! déclara Sam droit dans les yeux de Dunne.

_ _Agent Hana, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir revenir avec nos invités. fit Hetty pour calmer son agent._

_ Bien Hetty...Callen je te laisse monter avec ces bureaucrates...Nate tu viens avec moi !

_ C'est quoi son problème? demanda Dunne.

_ Ha qui? Sam? Oh presque rien, il fait des réactions allergiques aux grattes papiers ! lança Callen."

Les deux agents du FBI se regardèrent, ils commencèrent à comprendre que dans cette équipe ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres, que celui que Dunne pensait être le chef, ne l'était pas. Effectivement on pouvait dire que Hetty était la tête et Callen les bras.

Le trajet avait été assez court, surtout pour Sam et Nate. Ils arrivèrent les premiers.

Kensie regarda Nate qui était blanc comme un linge.

"Tu vas bien?

_ Rappelles moi de ne plus jamais remonter en voiture avec Sam ! fit il en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

_ Sam, tu t'es encore fait flasher ! lança Eric du haut des escaliers.

Hetty regarda l'agent avec des yeux noirs de colère.

_ Je sais Hetty, la route n'est pas un champs de course...je payerai l'amande !

_ Où sont Callen et les autres ? demanda Kensie, assis sur la chaise à côté de Nate.

_ Ils arrivent...

Effectivement Callen pénétra dans les locos, suivit des deux agents du FBI.

_ Sam, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas cramer tes pneus?

_ T'es pas ma mère !

_ Encore heureux ! fit Callen en rigolant.

_ Nate, je voulais savoir tu pourrais nous refaire un profil de Santiago?

_ Bien sur, mais pour faire quoi?

_ S'infiltrer ! répondit au tac au tac Callen.

_ Quoi? Callen, je ne veux pas t'envoyer vers une mort certaine !

_ Et depuis quand c'est ce qu'il l'arrête? demanda Kensie.

_ Nate, tu sais aussi bien que nous, que même si tu lui dit rien, il ira, alors autant lui donner un coup de main?

Nate les regarda, ces trois collègues avaient leurs yeux fixés sur lui, comme des enfants attendant que leurs parents acceptent leur requête.

_ D'accord. Pour commencer Santiago se nomme en réalité José Sanchez. Santiago est son surnom, son nom de scène. C'est un psychopathe endurcie, rien ne lui fait peur, et il n'hésite jamais a tuer. Si tu veux être tranquille avec lui, tu dois être sans arrêt dans le juste milieu. Ne parle pas trop, ni trop peu...Ne soit pas trop compatissant, ni trop féroce...laisse ce type faire ce qu'il veut, et lorsque tu serras dans son clan, tu pourras te sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air si difficile ! fit Callen, sur un ton mi ironique, mi jovial.

Tous le regardèrent étrangement.

_ Callen, tu es sur que tu te sens bien? demanda Nate.

_ Bien sur Doc' ! C'est pas plus difficile que quand je me suis infiltré dans la milice !

_ Et qui est venu te sauver les miches? demanda Sam.

_ C'était qu'une seule fois ! reprit Callen près à sortir de la salle.

_ Et la fois avec les russes? demanda Kensie.

_ Et celle avec le gang de la 63ème? demanda Dom.

_ Et celle avec la banque? continua Nate.

_ Et la fois où vous aviez cassez votre micro et qu'il a fallut aller vous chercher au fond du cuve? répliqua Hetty.

_ OK...je ferrais attention ce coup-ci...promis, fit Callen devant les regards interrogateurs de ses coéquipiers.

_ Depuis quand tu sais faire attention? demanda Sam, en s'en allant de la salle, pour aller préparer le dossier d'infiltration."

Nate partie avec Hetty pour s'occuper d'inventer une nouvelle identité à Callen. Kensie ouvrit un dossier, celui du meurtre et se mit a le lire sans prêter aucunes attention aux hommes à côté d'elle. Et Dom, lui, alla rejoindre Eric pour préparer tous ce qui concernait l'informatique.

Les deux agents restèrent quelques minutes seuls, sans que personnes ne viennent les voir, soudain un bruit aigue les fit réagir, l'équipe de Callen, s'avancèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le jeune surfeur :

" Vous avez pour habitude de répondre un sifflement? Vous aimez qu'on vous appelle comme des chien? demanda Fox à Kensie.

Celle-ci se retourna violemment et lui dit :

_ Ecoutez moi bien attentivement : un, je n'ai qu'une envie vous casser la gueule pour ce que vous avez fait à Nate ! Deux, je déteste les mecs arrogants et débiles dans votre genre ! trois, éviter de me chauffer, car tout le monde vous le dira, m'énerver c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire !

Elle se retourna et termina son chemin.

_ Tu peux t'estimer heureux ! fit Dom, en haut des escaliers, en se marrant.

_ Et pourquoi? demanda Fox.

_ Parce qu'elle t'as pas cassé la gueule ! c'est ce qu'elle a fait au dernier mec l'ayant accoster comme toi...Et pour info, si Eric nous siffle, c'est pour éviter de donner les noms de tout le monde, c'est plus rapide.

_ Et ça explique pourquoi on règle plus d'affaire que vous ! lança Nate.

Tous se rejoignirent dans la salle bleuté. Sam commença :

_ On sait que Masser à infiltrer une milice composé d'ancien militaire et décidé à éliminer toutes traces de drogue ou de passages d'armes illégales en Californie ! D'après Nate, ils sont persuadés de faire ce qui est juste !

_ Ce sont des patriotes ! lança ironiquement Callen.

_ Peut être que c'est ce qu'ils croient ! fit remarquer Nate, il vit tous les regard interrogateurs devant lui, alors il développa. Ces types sont frustrés d'avoir été virés de l'armée. Ils se sentent rejetés par leur pays. en formant cette milice, ils pensaient surement pouvoir se racheter aux yeux de leur pays.

_ Très beau discours Getz ! lança de manière mesquine Fox.

Nate baissa les yeux, il se sentait mal, et avait très peur de mettre en péril l'affaire et la vie de ses collègues.

_ Masser était un vrai militaire? reprit Eric. Pourquoi avoir accepté cette mission suicide?

_ Parce que des gratte-papiers ce sont sentit pousser des ailes et ont crut bon de ne pas lui dire quoi que se soit sur Santiago ! répliqua Sam en dévisageant les deux agents du FBI.

_ Ok...fit Eric. Je...Je vais continuer mes recherches !

_ Kensie, va avec Dom voir la mère de Masser. Sam et moi on va voir les membres de l'unité de Masser, peut être qu'il a put parler avec certains de ses amis.

_ Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de parler de ça ! rétorqua Dunne.

_ Vous faites toujours ce qu'on vous dit? demanda Sam, en s'en allant avec Callen."

Hetty était toujours dans son bureau. Nate descendit en même temps que Kensie, et se mit devant les bureaux de Callen, pour lire le dossier de Santiago. Une fois de plus les agents Dunne et Fox, se retrouvèrent seuls au ''monde" du NCIS. Dans son bureau Hetty, vit le malaise qu'il y avait dans ses locos. Elle devait arranger sa, mais comment le faire sans l'accord des protagonistes principaux? Elle savait que Nate ne se confirait pas, mais qu'il ne voudrait pas d'aide non plus. Contrairement à beaucoup d'homme, ce n'était pas son égaux masculin qui le dirigeait mais une sorte d'auto-défense. Il écoutait, rassurait, interrogeait et conseillait, mais jamais il ne parlait de lui, du moins de chose vraiment personnel. Hetty prit ses mains en signe de réflexion, elle devait trouver le moyen pour tout le monde travaille ensemble mais en même temps, elle ne devait froisser personne.


End file.
